


Omega's Birthday Present

by GhostFan77



Series: When the Feeling Strikes [15]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anniversary, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Break Up, Campfires, Camping, Cock Worship, Cold Weather, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Desire, Developing Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fellatio, Fireplaces, Flirting, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Ghoul Sex, Ghouls, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, Lust, Making Out, Masturbation in Shower, Maybe More Like Glamping?, Moving On, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pandemics, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Snow, Summoning, Tent Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: As one relationship comes to an amicable end, another begins as Omega celebrates the anniversary of his summoning.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Female Character(s)
Series: When the Feeling Strikes [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409425
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Omega's Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> The man behind the mask celebrated his 40th birthday on Thursday. Here's a slightly belated birthday tale in honor of the occasion.

It was Omega’s birthday, and the abbey was on lockdown because of what was going on in the outside world. The powers-that-be amongst the Clergy decided it was necessary in order to keep their congregation safe. While there were voices of dissension, they were few in number, and ultimately, everybody understood that it was for the best of all that inhabited the Satanic abbey on the outskirts of Linköping.

Rules at the abbey had grown progressively lenient during the anti-papacies of each of the Emeritus brothers to where Siblings and ghouls were free to come and go as long as their obligations to the ministry were fulfilled, and many would frequent bars, restaurants, and clubs in the city proper. But when Cardinal Copia ascended to the helm, the first big challenge of his anti-papacy was to navigate his congregation through the biggest global health crisis in more than a century.

And so, the temporary revocation of their privileges left few options for Omega to celebrate his birthday; rather the 400th anniversary of his summoning. He’d been granted the day off from his duties and had planned to spend the day with the Sister of Sin he’d been seeing for the past six months, but she’d been seemingly avoiding him for the better part of a week—except for the text earlier that afternoon to wish him a happy birthday, and—somewhat surprisingly—to make plans for that evening.

Their time apart had given the handsome guitarist both time and space to ponder their relationship, something that had been nagging at him in the back of his head, and he’d come to the conclusion that they had little in common, nor did they want the same things. He didn’t necessarily want to end their relationship today, but he did want to do it as soon as the opportunity presented itself for there was somebody else he was interested in.

Unfortunately, it was her best friend.

Bailey had been with the ministry for nearly five years, but she hadn’t appeared in the Quintessence Ghoul’s orbit until he started seeing Claire. He liked Bailey, and he’d felt himself gravitating to her more and more as he got to know her, but it wasn’t until the Imperator’s annual Halloween party that he realized that he _liked_ liked her.

They had been co-leads on the planning committee for this year’s Halloween party and had spent a lot of time together as they organized the yearly bash with a team that consisted of twenty other Siblings and ghouls. There were a lot of late nights in the lead-up to the party where Bailey, Omega, and their team were up until the wee hours of the morning, making final preparations and decorating the massive dining hall for the event.

He smirked to himself as he remembered how her cheeks would turn a lovely shade of pink each time any incidental touching would occur, and if he was being honest with himself, some of those touches weren’t quite as “incidental” as they seemed. At first, it was just to confirm that the touches correlated with the blushing, but once he was satisfied that a link had been established, then it was because he found it so endearing.

The Quintessence Ghoul wasn’t necessarily proud, but he never took things any further than that. At least, not in her presence. There were plenty of nights where she’d been waiting for him in his thoughts when he closed his eyes as he jerked off, or where she’d cross his mind when he was with Claire.

Omega sighed as he contemplated his quandary, feeling a bit guilty. It was complicated, and he was trying to work out a way where he could break things off with Claire AND start seeing her best friend without hurting either. He was confident that Bailey liked him, and everything just seemed easier with her. They were far more compatible than he and Claire had ever been, and their conversations flowed so effortlessly. He didn’t have to explain anything to Bailey like he did to Claire; Bailey just… _got it_. More importantly, she also got him.

It was almost time for him to meet Claire. He’d spent the past couple of hours lounging on his sofa, lying back with his feet kicked up as his thoughts kept him company. The room was silent except for the ticking of an old clock on the wall that stopped keeping accurate time decades ago; he liked how it looked though, so he was reluctant to take it down and part with it.

The Quintessence Ghoul rousted himself from the comfort of his sofa and made his way to the bathroom. He peeled off his white t-shirt along his path, tossing it over his shoulder so he could put it in the hamper with the rest of his laundry. He noted to himself that the Siblings and ghouls on laundry duty would be around to collect the hamper on Saturday morning, so he’d need to put it outside his door tomorrow night to avoid getting up early to do it on Saturday.

His shirt made its way into the hamper, followed by his grey sweatpants once he’d also removed them. He glanced in the vanity mirror and decided against shaving since he’d just done it that morning. He’d recently been told by Bailey that his current facial hair situation made him look like a cross between Guy Fawkes and a Musketeer. Omega softly chuckled at the recollection as he considered his reflection; her assessment hadn’t been inaccurate. He ran his large hand over his mustache, followed by the soul patch under his bottom lip, and then the bit of hair on his chin, wondering if it was in the cards for him to see Bailey tonight and thinking she’d be exactly what he wanted for a birthday present.

The Quintessence Ghoul felt a familiar stirring in his loins as he allowed his mind to roam into dangerous territory, contemplating the perfect curves that her form-fitting habit accentuated and what kind of lingerie the garment concealed. He pondered if she knew how beautiful she was, and if she didn’t, he wanted to be the one to remind her on a daily basis. He wondered if she was involved with anybody, remembering how she’d gently declined less-than-wholesome invitations from Swiss, Dew, and Alpha, and hoping that he wouldn’t have a similar fate.

He realized then with a sigh that his cock was impossibly hard and in need of attention. It would have to be his own hand for right now. Omega opened the shower door and closed it behind him before reaching for the shower faucet handle and turning it counterclockwise. The guitarist stepped under the showerhead as water started to fall, not waiting for it to warm up. He allowed his head to loll back as he took his cock in his hand with a firm grip and quickly worked his way up to a brisk pace that had him painting the shower wall with his seed within a few short minutes.

The guitarist washed his hair and body, turned off the water, and then stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel, dried himself off, and then brushed his teeth before leaving the bathroom and heading towards his bedroom so he could get dressed.

The Quintessence Ghoul heard the text notification on his phone go off, so he took a quick detour back out to the living room so he could grab the device from where he had left it on the coffee table before again setting off for his bedroom. He checked the message as he crossed the room; it was from Claire, and she was telling him to dress warm.

He was slightly annoyed that she’d only thought to tell him less than ten minutes before they were supposed to meet, but he decided it wasn’t worth mentioning and simply texted her back with a thumbs up. Omega was able to quickly locate his thermal underwear, a necessity in the cold Swedish winters. Even though he was able to regulate his body temperature fairly well as an Aether Ghoul (not as good as a Fire Ghoul, but far better than an Air or Water Ghoul), he still appreciated the extra bit of insulation provided by the undergarments.

The guitarist stepped into a pair of faded blue jeans and followed with a hooded, fleece-lined plaid shirt that was various shades of orange and grey; if he remembered correctly, the color was described as “apple cinnamon heather” on the website he bought it from. He next reached for his day-to-day boots, but then thought better of it when he remembered that it had snowed a few nights ago. He grabbed his winter boots instead, along with a pair of warm socks, and then sat down on the bed so he could finish getting ready.

He turned off the light as he left his bedroom, and then headed back to the bathroom so he could run a brush through his almost-dry hair. The Quintessence Ghoul decided against styling it and threw his hood up instead.

Once he was back out in the living room, he grabbed his winter jacket from whence it hung on the coat-rack and put it on. He surveyed his entry-way table, seeing if he needed to take anything with him besides his keys and cigarettes. His phone was already in his jeans pocket, and there would be no need for his wallet since they couldn’t go anywhere. He did have one final idea of what to bring though: condoms.

It was more wishful thinking than anything, but he crossed the living room again, entered his bedroom, and went directly to the nightstand without turning on the light. He was a ghoul, after all, and he could see just fine in the dark; it had just become habit to turn lights on when he entered rooms.

He opened the drawer, grabbed a small handful of condom packets, and shoved them in one of the many pockets of his winter jacket. “Think I’m ready,” he sighed to himself before leaving his bedroom again after he’d slid the nightstand drawer shut.

A couple of minutes later, Omega was striding down the corridor en route to where Claire had told him to meet her: the back door that led to the gardens that were meticulously maintained by Papa Emeritus the First and the abbey’s Earth Ghouls.

Claire came into view once he’d turned the corner into another corridor, and he had to admit to himself how cute she looked in her winter gear, although the various shades of pink that she wore were out of place amongst their gothic surroundings and made her look like a Satanic Barbie doll.

“Hey,” he murmured with a smirk as he approached.

“Hey yourself, Birthday Boy!” She smiled as she greeted him, kissing the corner of his mouth as they embraced. The Quintessence Ghoul thought it strange that she didn’t kiss him, but considering he was planning to break up with her, he figured it didn’t matter enough to mention.

They separated a few short moments later before heading outside into the crisp fall evening. She took his arm when he offered it, and the couple meandered down the path in silence for what felt like an eternity. It was an uncomfortable quiet that spoke volumes about the state of their relationship, and it was awhile before Omega finally spoke. “So, what’s going on?” he softly asked. “Are we going for a walk…?”

“Something like that,” Claire replied. “I have a surprise for you. Well, _we_ have a surprise for you, I mean.”

“Oh, really?”

“ _Mmm-hmm_ ,” she confirmed before continuing. “We should also talk later, Omega.”

The Quintessence Ghoul had a feeling that he knew what was coming, and he wasn’t surprised or disappointed that she had reached the same conclusion that he had. If anything, he was relieved.

“Maybe we should do this now, Claire,” he murmured as they came to a halt and turned to face each other.

She worried at her bottom lip for a moment before responding. “I didn’t want to do this on your birthday,” she explained, to which he offered a shrug. “It’s okay,” he replied with a sigh. “It’s…I think it’s the right thing to do.”

Claire nodded with a rueful smile. “I think so too,” she murmured. “I’m sorry it didn’t work out between us, Omega.”

He was quick to take her in his arms and comfort her when he saw her eyes glassing over. “It’s alright, min älskling,” he said in a near whisper. “Sometimes things just don’t work out, and it’s nobody’s fault.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “We just didn’t make as much sense as we had maybe hoped…?”

She pulled away after a few seconds, and dabbed at her tears with her pink mittens. “No, we really didn’t,” she confirmed with a small laugh.

“Is there anybody else, Claire…?” Not that it really mattered, but he did want her to move on and be happy, whether it was by herself or with somebody else.

Claire worried her bottom lip again. “Ifrit,” she revealed before quickly continuing. “But we haven’t done anything yet, Omega. I told him that I had to talk to you first.”

“Well, you’ve talked to me,” he replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. “So now you’re free to do as you please.”

“You’re not…mad…?” Claire asked cautiously, to which the Quintessence Ghoul softly chuckled. “No, not at all,” he murmured. “Ifrit is a good friend and a very good ghoul, and I hope you find happiness together.” He again offered his arm to her. “Shall we?”

She smiled a relieved smile as she accepted his arm, and they continued along the path. “What about you, Omega?” Claire queried. “Is there anybody else?”

The guitarist sighed as he looked upwards at the stars in the sky. “Maybe,” he replied. “There’s the idea of someone, but—“

“Bailey likes you,” she blurted out. Omega opened his mouth to speak, but instead allowed his mouth to clink shut again. “She didn’t come out and tell me, Omega, but I know her. And I think that you might like her too, and that’s okay because I think you would be good together.”

The Quintessence Ghoul was silent for a few moments before he again spoke. He had hoped that his developing feelings for Bailey hadn’t been that obvious, but evidently, he hadn’t been successful. “Are you sure, Claire?” he cautiously asked.

“Yes,” she said with a nod. “Do you…do you like her?”

Omega sighed and decided there was no reason to beat around the bush. “Yeah, I do,” he replied. “But I didn’t want to hurt you by going after your best friend—“

“It’s okay, Omega,” Claire interjected. “I…I want you both to be happy, and I’m not going to stand in the way of that. I know you’ll be good to her because you were nothing but good to me.”

He patted her arm and turned his head to look her way as they continued to walk. “Thank you, Claire,” he murmured with a small smile. “That means a lot, and I appreciate it. As long as you’re okay with it, I think I will pursue Bailey.”

“Good,” Claire said as she gave him a smile of her own. “Friends?”

“Absolutely,” he replied with a soft chuckle.

They came to the end of the nicely-plowed stone pathway that turned into a minimally-plowed rustic-looking stone pathway where the gardens met the woods, and they continued on their path. The guitarist couldn’t help but wonder where she was taking him as the snow crunched under their boots with every footstep.

“So, friend,” Omega began with a smirk as he looked her way. “Are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

“It’s supposed to be a surprise, Omega,” she replied with a giggle. “But do you really want to know…?

The Quintessence Ghoul nodded. “I’ll just act surprised, okay?”

Claire sighed dramatically. “Fiiiiiiiiine,” she said as she looked up at him, finding that he was still looking at her. “It’s a birthday party for you.”

Omega didn’t have to feign his surprise at that revelation. “Is that so?” he asked with a soft chuckle.

She nodded. “And you’ll have to find a way to thank Bailey, because she’s the one who planned it, Omega,” Claire divulged as she playfully nudged him in the side.

The guitarist suddenly recalled how—over the past couple of weeks—Bailey vaguely alluded to some “big project” that she was working on each time they saw each other, and he was impressed with how she’d maintained such a poker face that he never would’ve guessed in a million years that she was doing something for him. “Wow,” the Quintessence Ghoul began. “That’s really…that’s really amazing of her.” Claire nodded in agreement, but didn’t otherwise respond. “Any advice for how to thank her…?”

She huffed out a laugh. “Go down on her,” Claire suggested without hesitation, and Omega couldn’t help the groan that he emitted at the very thought.

By the time their destination came into sight, Claire had dropped another nugget of knowledge on him: that Bailey not only loved being on the receiving end of oral sex, but also that she loved _giving_ it as well. In addition, most of the tricks that Claire had employed on him during their time together had come from Bailey. He’d been with the apprentice; now it was time for the master.

The Quintessence Ghoul could see a large campfire and several tents of various sizes assembled in the clearing ahead, in addition to a horde of Siblings, ghouls, and members of the upper Clergy. A disembodied voice yelled “ _he’s here!_ ”, and the attendees shifted their attention to greeting Omega with boisterous cheers, applause, and whistles. He was even pretty sure there was a kazoo somewhere in there, and it was confirmed when he saw Terzo standing with Bailey, Cumulus, Cirrus, Rain, and Sister Imperator on the other side of the fire.

He managed to make eye contact with Bailey before he was enveloped by Alpha, Aether, Smol Earth, Air, and several Siblings. Claire kissed him on the corner of his mouth and told him to have fun before she made her escape from the throng. The Quintessence Ghoul wondered if Bailey knew that Claire had decided to break up with him, or if she knew about Ifrit. He couldn’t see her through the crowd that surrounded him, but he vowed to make his way to her before too long.

As it turned out, it took him nearly two hours. Each time he was able to end one conversation and advance in her direction, someone else would approach him after he’d gone a short distance. He’d made eye contact with her several times, and she had to know that he was on his way to her…or at least Omega _hoped_ she did. Bailey had really outdone herself with this party; there were large tents set up that had tables upon tables of food, along with several smaller tents for those who wished to have some privacy. He’d watched Claire and Ifrit disappear into one when he was halfway to Bailey; it was slightly bittersweet, but he knew this was all for the best and had no regrets.

The space had been decorated with colorful balloons and streamers and strings of white lights; the Quintessence Ghoul wondered how she managed to keep the balloons fully-inflated despite the cool temperatures, but he surmised that she’d enlisted the help from some of the Air Ghouls in order to combat that.

It seemed like many of his brethren had pitched in and helped Bailey pull this off for him; Alpha had disclosed that he was behind the campfire, and that Aether was using the power of the aether to keep the area supplied with electricity since they were too deep in the woods to easily utilize the abbey’s power supply.

Sister Imperator and Papa Emeritus the Fourth were the last in his path before he was able to reach Bailey, and he watched her from over the current dark pope’s shoulder as they spoke. She was standing with Cumulus and Cirrus, sipping on a bottle of beer and casting him a glance here and there as she and the ghoulettes talked and giggled about who-knows-what.

For the first time that night, he found himself face-to-face with Bailey. Omega was grateful that Cumulus and Cirrus disappeared on their own as he approached, but not before wishing him a happy birthday. “Hey,” he murmured once they were alone, and she greeted him in kind. “Is there somewhere we can go to talk?”

Bailey nodded and then proceeded to lead him away from where they stood, tossing her bottle in the garbage along the way. He assumed that they would go to one of the smaller tents, not knowing that she had something else in mind. Instead, it was to another large tent.

It was a white canvas bell tent, and the Quintessence Ghoul hadn’t noticed the lack of traffic coming and going from it as it was reserved for the guest of honor and off-limits to all of the other attendees.

She stopped in front of the tent to unzip the door; Omega followed close behind as she disappeared between the flaps, and he turned around to zip the door once they were both inside. He pushed back his hood and surveyed the tent’s interior after he’d turned to face Bailey, taken by the unexpectedly luxe interior. Strings of purple lights not only provided lighting, but also created a romantic atmosphere. Plush fur rugs lay before a portable electric fireplace that was off to the side, adding to the ambience and providing a heat source to keep the tent a cozy temperature. A black sex chair was in the far corner, with assorted pillows and throws in the opposite corner and a king-sized bed in the middle.

Bailey waited patiently while he took in his surroundings before she said anything. “This was supposed to be for you and Claire, but I saw her with Ifrit.” The guitarist hummed in confirmation. “She broke up with you on your birthday?”

She sounded slightly horrified, but the Quintessence Ghoul just shrugged. “It’s for the best, Bailey,” he murmured as he turned his attention to her. “It wasn’t working between us anyway, so it’s as good a day as any. And if you think about it, it gives me a clean slate to start something with someone I’m more interested in.”

A soft “oh” was her response, and she watched as he slowly approached her with a smirk on his handsome face. “Well, if you want to spend the night in here with somebody else—or by yourself, for that matter—you’re welcome to. I mean, it’s for you, and it…it didn’t _have_ to be for you and Claire.” Her rambling ceased when he stood before her, and she looked down in order to avert his decidedly lustful gaze.

Omega raised his hand, delicately taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger before he gently urged it up so their eyes would meet. “Bailey, I don’t want to spend the night alone, or with ‘somebody else’,” he murmured. “I want to spend it with you.”

Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned the lovely shade of pink he was so enamored with. “But—“

“Claire already knows, Bailey,” he said firmly as he preempted her protestation. “In face, she’s the one who suggested it. She seemed to think…” The Quintessence Ghoul ran his thumb along her bottom lip. “…that you like me.” His eyes moved from hers to her lips and back again. “Do you?”

Bailey swallowed hard as she continued to look at him through wide eyes. “Yes,” she whispered.

“Good,” he murmured as the corners of his mouth turned upwards. “I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s okay…?” 

She responded with an “ _mmm-hmm_ ” as he was already in the process of lowering his head, and he watched as she closed her eyes and allowed her lips to part slightly as he closed the distance. Omega brushed his lips against hers for a moment before he covered her mouth with his. Bailey whimpered into the kiss as their lips moved, falling into a perfect sync as they kissed for the first time.

Her arms looped around his neck as the Quintessence Ghoul took her in his and pulled her closer. Too many layers still separated them; the guitarist intended to rectify that, but he was content with kissing her for now. A growl rumbled in his chest as the kiss gradually deepened, and he was pleasantly surprised when he felt her tongue flick against his lips, asking for entry.

Omega didn’t want to compare Bailey to Claire, but he’d never been more certain that he made the right choice as he was then. The way their lips fit together was nothing short of perfect, and it felt like she belonged in his arms.

The kiss eventually reached its conclusion, and they parted, heatedly gazing at each other as they panted for air. “I should do nice things for you more often,” she murmured. The Quintessence Ghoul hummed in contemplation. “We should do nice things for each other,” he said in a low growl. “We should also do nice things _to_ each other.”

“Oh, fuck,” Bailey groaned. “Is this really happening, Omega? Please tell me it’s not just a dream…”

“I certainly hope not,” he murmured. “You’re literally the one thing I wanted for my birthday.”

“Really…?” she asked as she gazed at him in wonderment, and he nodded his affirmation. Bailey’s hands moved to the sides of his face, and she initiated their next kiss. Their lips crashed together in a kiss that was reflective of their mounting desire for each other, and they began the task of undressing each other as their kissing continued. Jackets were unzipped, removed, and unceremoniously dropped on the floor. Their boots were hastily kicked off and aside before they started making their way to the bed with their lips still glued together.

They eventually parted, breathless and gasping for air. Bailey's fingers moved down his shirt, deftly undoing the buttons with her nimble digits as she went while the Quintessence Ghoul set his sights on the tight black zip-front sweater that she wore. His cock throbbed as he realized how close he was to finding out what kind of lingerie she wore, and he wasted no time in grasping the zipper pull and easing it down, slowly exposing the pale skin of her cleavage and abdomen.

Omega peeled back the sides once it was unzipped, and he couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips when he saw how her full breasts spilled over the top of her quarter cup purple lace bra. He dropped to one knee before her while she removed the sweater in its entirety and allowed it to fall to the floor behind her. She watched as he took a breast in each hand and hungrily admired them. Bailey moved to unhook her bra, but he stopped her before she was able to do so. “No, leave it,” he growled before his tongue flicked out of his mouth and grazed one of her nipples, earning a whimper from her. “Let me unwrap my birthday present…” His tongue repeated the motion on the other nipple, earning another whimper from Bailey.

It was several moments before he reached behind her and unhooked the bra. The straps fell from her shoulders, and the Quintessence Ghoul removed the garment the rest of the way before letting it fall to the floor. He again took a breast in each hand; this time, he buried his face between them, lavishing them with hungry kisses as he gently squeezed them. Soft moans fell from Bailey’s lips as her head lolled back. She loosely held his head against her, thoroughly enjoying his ministrations. He swirled his tongue around a nipple before taking it in his mouth, licking and sucking the taut peak before repeating on its counterpart.

Omega made his way to his feet before he removed his shirt the rest of the way, leaving the arms inside out in his haste to rid himself of the offending attire and tossing it on the floor once it was off. “Sweet Lucifer,” he growled as he reached for Bailey. “I want you so fucking bad…” He took her in his arms and then lifted her; she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips as he took them the remaining distance to the bed.

He flopped onto the mattress, taking her with him as he descended. They sunk into the plush comforter, hungrily kissing as the Quintessence Ghoul plotted his next move. They were finally able to act upon what had been building over the past few months and neither held back as their needy, raw, and passionate liplock continued. Bailey’s arousal filled his senses, leaving him almost feral in his desire for her. His hands roamed her body, unable to touch enough of her at once despite the size of his hands.

After several minutes, he helped her out of her jeggings before he urged her up his body until she was hovering just over his face, clad only in her purple lace cheeky panties. “The color of the aether,” he mused as he inhaled her scent. “Were you hoping I’d see these tonight, Bailey?”

“Yes,” she sighed in admission as he pulled her down the rest of the way before licking along the strip of fabric that separated his tongue from her folds. His arms wrapped around Bailey’s thighs to hold her in place, and then he pulled aside the crotch of her panties. Omega dragged his tongue between her lower lips, and his cock pulsed and throbbed as he savored her essence; he wanted more…he _needed_ more.

He buried his face between her thighs without warning, taking up a passionate assault of her cunt as he gave her a tongue-lashing of a lifetime. The guitarist’s fingers dug into Bailey’s soft thighs as she writhed above him with wanton moans falling from her lips and spurring him on. He alternated his focus between her clit, labia, and entrance; whether he was licking and sucking her clit, nibbling on her labia, or fucking her hole with his tongue, she loved it all, and it wasn’t long before he brought her to orgasm.

Omega kept her anchored as he worked her through her crest, and he enjoyed the view of the beautiful woman above him that was lost in the ecstasy he’d brought her; he decided that this was his new favorite pastime, and he had a strong inkling that he’d be dedicating a lot of time to it for the foreseeable future.

He loosened his grasp once she’d come down from her high, and he allowed his head to rest against the mattress again. “Do you want more of that, or do you want me to fuck you?” he asked in a low growl. Bailey looked down at him, and he could see the gears in her head turning as she contemplated her options. “Well, Omega,” she purred a few seconds later. “I want more, but I think I have a better idea…”

Indeed, she did.

Bailey repositioned herself so she was facing the other way while still sitting on his face; she then leaned forward over his torso and worked the button and zipper on his jeans. The Quintessence Ghoul lifted his hips enough for her to push his pants and thermal underwear down, and he groaned in relief when his cock was effectively freed from its confines.

His hips involuntarily bucked when she took his sizable member in her hand and began a slow stroke along his shaft. “Fuuuucccckkkkk,” he groaned before he again buried his face in her cunt. Omega couldn’t get enough; even finding himself fully immersed in Bailey as he was, it still wasn’t enough. She was like a drug, and he needed more.

The Quintessence Ghoul thoroughly enjoyed her ministrations as she unknowingly demonstrated her superior oral skills, focusing on the entire package from tip to taint as she blew his mind and eventually caused him to blow his load. Bailey swallowed all that he had to offer without hesitation, and she hummed in approval when his erection didn’t flag post-orgasm. Omega wasn’t the only one who needed more.

“Please fuck me, Omega,” she all but begged, and after a flurry of activity that included the removal of her panties and his jeans and thermal underwear, the guitarist found himself on his knees between her spread thighs, teasing the tip of his cock against her clit and driving her crazy with her want for him. Bailey had declined his offer to wear a condom as they were getting into position, opting to take him raw, much to the Quintessence Ghoul’s delight. 

“Omega, _please_ ,” she whined as she writhed below him, desperate to be taken by the handsome ghoul. Omega hummed in approval as he positioned himself at her entrance, more than ready to indulge in their desire for each other. “You beg so nice, Bailey,” he crooned to her as he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him, fully sheathing himself in the process.

Her back arched off the bed as she took him for the first time, keening at the sudden stretch of her inner walls as they adjusted to accommodate his substantial girth. “Sweet Satan,” Omega groaned as his cock was squeezed by her tight cunt. He could already feel another orgasm building from the death grip she had on him, and rather than seek to delay his gratification, he opted to chase it instead. The guitarist began with a slow roll of his hips that graduated to slow, shallow thrusts that progressively deepened and intensified.

Every stroke drew tantalizing sounds from Bailey that fueled the flames of the Quintessence Ghoul’s passion and brought him closer and closer to the brink. Wanting to feel her body against his, he pulled her upwards so she was straddling his thighs with her torso flush with his. She looped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his, and they shared a heated gaze as he drove himself into her.

“Good birthday?” she managed to pant despite the vigor at which they were fucking, and Omega couldn’t help but huff out a laugh in response. “The best,” he replied in a low growl as the corner of his mouth lifted slightly. “Thanks to you…”

Their marathon of a fuck session saw them blessing nearly every viable surface in the tent that night; from the bed to the sex chair to the pile of pillows and throws to the furry rugs in front of the fireplace, Bailey and her Quintessence Ghoul fucked every which way and made the 400th anniversary of Omega’s summoning one that he would never forget.


End file.
